


Sailor Senshi’s Sleepover Stories

by EdibleWaffleBites



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: A bunch of fluff and drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdibleWaffleBites/pseuds/EdibleWaffleBites
Summary: After another successful fight and redempting evildoers, the gang thought it would be about time to just wallow out and relax together.A bunch of drabbles where the girls hang out with each other!





	1. Chapter 1

“USAGI!” The black cat hisses as she places a paw on her own face, both feeling hopeless but not in total disbelief of what the blonde Sailor leader is doing.

 

In pastel pajamas, Usagi was busy scarfing down the whole pizza box, much to anyone’s annoyance it tilts the monk's temper off the edge as she began to tug on her friend's pigtail, “At this rate, there won’t be any for the rest of us!” She nagged in the usual tone she gave off to Usagi.

 

She grunted, but with a smirk plastered as her face covered in tomato sauce, “But none of you guys like Hawaiian pizza, so it’s basically all for me!” She boasted,whacking Rei’s hand off her pigtail and triumphantly kept munching away.

 

Rei couldn’t argue back, huffing as she instead went to get the buffalo wings instead. “You’re such a hog,” Rei muttered an insult after taking a bite of the wing.

 

The rest of the girls sat around, stifling giggles as they are used to the two bickering. Leaving the beloved cat, Luna, laying on her stomach with her head lowered, fidgeting her tail. Artemis slinks into the room to curl up next to Luna, with a smirk on his face as Luna did not dismiss the contact.

 

“I know for one thing,” Ami said, looking up at the moon princess and trying to keep her face straight, “Usagi has no fear when it comes to any food.” Everyone collectively nodded, with Makoto putting her hand on Ami’s shoulder.

 

With slight disapproval she sighed, “I was tired of cooking for the night, but now I’ve learned to not trust her when ordering food,” The Amazon Senshi now laughed with her low voice, Rei interjecting with her own giggling.

 

“I heard that!” Usagi slammed her fist on the table jokingly, with a sneer as all her friends target her and her appetite. Rei cocked her head towards the other, with an intense glare.

 

“Oh really?” Her tone starting with sarcasm, “I didn’t think you could hear us while you ate like an animal!” She punched Usagi’s shoulder, not watching her strength as the shorter began to wince from the impact.

 

The moon princess rolled her head back and groaned, “You all are hurting me emotionally and physically now!” Dabbing her mouth with a stray napkin on the table, Rei softly apologises saying it was a joke til Usagi rolled up the used napkin and threw it towards the monk.

 

Minako giggles as she pet Luna and Artemis, “I suppose this is what we needed after a long time of not hanging out,” she nodded with her hand on her chin, “even more bickering.”

 

Ami and Makoto couldn’t help but nod in unison, but with the taller pointing out, “But I wouldn’t change anything in the world if it means being with you guys!” A soft red tint cascades her face from being mushy.

 

“Aw!” Minako gushed at the statement, letting go of the cats who are more than pleased to be left alone, “Even if we all get on each other nerves?” She pondered, but the corners of her lips still curled up knowing that the love for each of her friends is enough to not drive them apart.

 

Makoto nodded at that, with an affirmative grunt as a reply. This only validates Minako’s idea.

 

“Even if it meant leaving your old school to be here with us?” Ami looked up to meet the brunette's eyes, genuine curiosity held within the intellect.

 

Makoto couldn’t help but rub the back of her neck, messing with the loose stray hair that wasn’t tucked in the ponytail, “Well of course,” she smiled, “I wouldn’t have met you guys, and I wouldn’t have known that I’m some kind of space warrior either!” Enthusiasm for the last part as she punches the air, proving everyone that she herself is a strong warrior, “besides that, I don’t have much at my old school anyway. Here with you guys is a hundred per cent nicer.” She said the last part sheepishly, crossing her legs together.

 

Minako put a hand on the other's lap, with a grin on her face, “Trust me hon, we all have been in the same situation,” she looked over at the others, Ami brushing the hair out of her face as she began to nod shyly, “school stinks a whole lot but what matters is that we have a whole lot more love for one another that’s making us survive,” not even being coherent with her statement, Makoto couldn’t help but nod in understanding of what the other meant.

 

Rei eyed the other girls as her arm wraps around Usagi’s shoulder, “You guys are being so sappy!” She stuck out her tongue playfully.

 

“I think it’s kind of cute though,” Usagi held a warm smile, unwilling to stop herself from also feeling like mush for all of her friends.

 

“Cheers to being a Sailor Senshi,” Minako raises a fist in the air, everyone looking up and in unison counted down from three.

 

Two.

 

One.

 

“CHEERS!” They all shouted, scaring Luna and Artemis out of their coats as they began to skedaddle off from the clamorous girls, only leaving them all hysterically giggling and being able to enjoy one another's company.

 

Who knows when will be the next time they have another night like this?

 

They’re just glad to still have each other for another day.

 

 


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is more of a MakoAmi one-shot

I’m not falling in love with my friend.

Ami continued to sit on the couch, visible from the kitchen to me. I try to even out my quick glances at her with the cooking I’m doing, but my awareness of her presence is all my mind could latch onto. The low shimmer of the deep dish pot as I make curry for dinner filled the small apartment. I could hear pages being flipped from the book Ami is reading from. I couldn’t help but smile at the moment.

“It smells delicious,” Ami compliments with her head lifted upwards, her eyes near a aqua shade from the glow of the yellow ceiling light. She shifts herself to be more comfortable on the couch, yet my eyes fully trained to pay attention towards her. “I always find it so nice that you love to cook!” She muses, carefully folding one of the corners of the pages of the book as a bookmark. That small action doesn’t stop me from thinking how remarkably sweet that gesture is.

I give a stray laugh, unsure how to respond, “Home ec was always my favourite course,” stirring the curry to make sure it doesn’t burn in the bottom, lifting the wooden spoon up to take a sip, “unless you mean it’s hard to believe such a maniac like me could be such a housewife.” I said the last part as a joke, yet my voice strained when I realized it wasn’t as funny as I meant it to be.

Now I’m looking away, turning the burner off and moving the pot to the next stovetop over. “That’s not what I meant!” I heard the ice Senshi say, voice heightened as if accused. I just returned a slight chuckle, fishing out boiled potatoes from a different pot left on the counter that’s now lukewarm from patience. 

I can hear shuffling from the cushions, wondering if I should respond to the noise or the Mizuno girl. “As long as you like my cooking, I’m glad,” I try to be positive. I didn’t dare try to look back to know what Ami was doing, already embarrassed from my outburst of a response earlier. 

Arms are suddenly wrapped around my waist from behind. Looking back all I could see was a sea of blue locks, Ami’s face buried into my shirt. I couldn’t help but smile seeing the scholar crawl herself out to come and hug me, “What’s this about?” My voice almost a whisper, content as it could be.

The shorter just wrapped her arms around tighter, causing my heart to end up skipping to my throat— not from being choked but somehow similar to butterflies— as Ami peers up to meet my eyes. Looking so gentle, her lips lift into a grin as she hums to herself just for a moment. The kitchen became less important as I reach to cup the hands that’s wrapped around my front side. Soft to the touch, almost sending chills from how different our hands are, mine being scratched and roughened up over the years of violence.

”Mako-Chan,” she called out to me, “I meant that it’s lovely that you love to cook, not any illwill,” she mumbles as she sinks her head back into the back of my shirt. My body electrified inside, zipping around trying to pinpoint what I am suppose to be feeling.

”I know you didn’t,” I lifted Ami’s grip off me as I turn to wrap my arms around her neck, having to knelt slightly to reach eye level, “you are always so sweet to me.” Now we are both simpering, her eyes glowing brightly now that we’re up close to each other. The buzzing kept rumbling inside me, causing me to want to gravitate closer towards Ami, so instead I lean in and kiss her forehead. A small spark crashed to my lips, but gentle all the same.

Ami giggles, looking up with her face tinted a shade of rose now, “how could I not? We are friends after all,” she responded. I continued to keep my smile on my face even if the sparks kept telling my brain otherwise, I know that we are just friends.

She’s over for the night as a friend.

We will eat dinner together as friends.

And I am not falling in love with my friend.

 

 

 


End file.
